In simpler times, communication meant a face-to-face conversation, a hand written note or, perhaps, a phone call between two landlines. Times have changed. People today communicate constantly and simultaneously via myriad channels, most of which are mobile. Of all the means of communication available to today's users, the cellular telephone may be the most ubiquitous. It seems that everybody has one and that everybody uses their mobile device to stay connected, keep their busy lives moving forward, and fulfill their endless responsibilities.
For many people, those endless responsibilities are of a personal and professional mix. Fielding phone calls and texts from family and friends on the same mobile device from which you endeavor to conduct business is a recipe for confusion. To keep the personal and business channels of communication separated, many people simply carry two separate mobile devices, each with its own dedicated phone number and service options. If mobile device “A” rings, the user knows it's of a personal nature. If mobile device “B” rings, the user knows that it's a business related call. Although carrying two mobile devices with you is one solution for keeping personal and business demands separate, keeping track of two mobile devices and their related service plans, however, can be frustrating and expensive.
For many users, porting a second phone number to a single device makes more sense—in doing so, at least the number of devices that must be kept up with in order to keep personal and business matters segregated have been reduced. But current systems and methods for managing multiple numbers on a single device are not without issues. For example, adding a second line to a service plan often dictates that the user have a more expensive “family plan” established with the service provider and often there still is no good way to know which number a calling party has dialed. Using a dual-SIM (“subscriber identity module”) phone is another solution, with each SIM card being dedicated to a separate line, but the cost of redundant service plans to accommodate the multiple SIM cards, not to mention the cost of the dual-SIM phone itself, can be exorbitant.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing a plurality of dedicated phone numbers to a single telecommunications device in such a manner that the user of the device can separate and manage communications on each.